Alle Männer müssen kämpfen
by rinoa85
Summary: !!!JETZT KOMPLETT!!! Rinoa ist schwanger, doch Squall muss nach Galbadia, um einen Krieg gegen einen Tyrannen anzuführen. Wird er zurückkehren?
1. Part 1

Alle Männer müssen kämpfen  
  
Ja, es ist mal wieder so weit! Ein Fic, das auf einem Lied von Xavier Naidoo beruht! Es tut mir ja leid, aber ihr wolltet das ja nicht anders! Habt ja immer gesagt, dass ihr mehr davon wollt, also das habt ihr jetzt davon! Und außerdem wollt ich mir mal wieder die Zeit mit einer Kurzgeschichte vertreiben.  
  
Disclaimer: ...mal wieder diese enttäuschende Erkenntnis: die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Squaresoft! Auch das Lied hab ich nicht erfunden... "Alle Männer müssen kämpfen" hat in der Tat etwas mit Sleeping Lion Heart zu tun. Es ist nach SLH einzuordnen, die Dauer der Pause ist aber ungewiss und auch nicht wichtig. Und außerdem ist es vor meinem nächsten, längeren Fic einzuordnen, welches ich bald auch weiterschreiben werde, wenn ich Zeit hab. Vielleicht poste ich das erste Kapitel bald.  
  
-------------------  
  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen  
  
Sagten sie mir  
  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen  
  
Das sag ich nun dir  
  
Viele Männer werden sterben  
  
Und ich bet, ich wär nicht dabei  
  
Viele Männer werden sterben  
  
Und wenns mich trifft, hoff ich du verzeihst  
  
Keiner weiß, wer die Schlacht gewinnt  
  
Pass gut auf dich auf und auf das ungeborene Kind  
  
Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich wiederseh  
  
Auch weiß ich nicht, ob ich im Kampf besteh  
  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen...  
  
(gesungen von Nicole Betz:) Ich warte hier, bis du wiederkehrst  
  
Denn ich glaube fest, dass du nicht dem Tod verfällst  
  
Du wirst dein Kind in meinen Armen sehen  
  
Denn ich glaube fest, dass wir das überstehen  
  
(gesungen von Xavier:) Alle Männer müssen kämpfen...  
  
Ich seh dich an, und ich glaub daran:  
  
Der Krieg ist vorbei, irgendwann  
  
Dann kehr ich wieder heim zu Frau und Kind  
  
Ich finde euch, wär ich auch taub und blind  
  
Alle Männer müssen kämpfen...  
  
Ich muss dich wiedersehen, ich muss dich wiedersehen  
  
Der Krieg ist vorbei...  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
"Geh nicht!"  
  
"Doch, ich muss! Versteh das doch!"  
  
"Du musst überhaupt nichts! Du kannst einfach hierbleiben, wenn du wolltest!"  
  
"Aber ich hab Verpflichtungen! Ich kann meine Männer nicht alleine lassen, sie brauchen mich!"  
  
"Das kann auch gut jemand anders machen! ...Denk doch an mich! Willst du mich alleine lassen? ...Willst du unseren Sohn alleine lassen?"  
  
Rinoa streichelte über ihren gewölbten Bauch. Traurig blickte sie wieder in die Augen ihres Mannes, doch eigentlich wusste sie, dass er gehen würde. Aber sie wollte es nicht.  
  
Squall kam zu ihr zurück und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Rinoa.", sprach er beruhigend, ihr über den Kopf streichelnd. "Ich werde doch wiederkommen. Das verspreche ich dir. ... Ich muss kämpfen. Alle Männer müssen kämpfen. Ich werde wieder zu dir zurückkommen, und dann werde ich nie wieder gehen, Rinoa. Dann bleibe ich für immer bei dir. Glaubst du mir das?", fragte er langsam.  
  
Er spürte nur, wie Rinoas Kopf leicht nickte, und dann setzte sie hinzu: "Ja, ich glaube dir."  
  
Doch eigentlich glaubte Squall es selber nicht. Er versuchte nur, so zu klingen, als ob er wüsste, dass er wiederkehren würde, doch dem war nicht so. Vielleicht würde er im Kampf fallen, ganz plötzlich, und dann wär alles mit einem Schlag vorbei, vielleicht würde er noch nicht einmal erfahren, durch wessen Hand er sterben würde.  
  
"Der Krieg ist auch irgendwann vorbei.", sagte er. "Ich werde dir regelmäßig Nachricht von mir schicken lassen. So oft ich kann." Squall schob Rinoa von sich weg, sah ihr in die Augen und fragte: "Ja?"  
  
Rinoa schluckte die Tränen herunter und nickte, dann zwang sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. "Du MUSST wiederkommen, du kannst doch deinen Sohn nicht ganz alleine lassen!"  
  
Er lächelte leicht. "Ja, du hast recht. Ich muss dich wiedersehen, und unseren Sohn auch! Ich werde dann jetzt gehen. Aber, Rinoa, schau mir nicht nach, ich werde mich auch nicht umdrehen, damit macht man es nur noch schlimmer."  
  
"Ja, du hast recht." Rinoa ging auf ihn zu, zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem heran und küsste ihn ganz langsam. Squall erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und innig, dann küsste Rinoa fordernder, weil sie wusste, dass es vielleicht der letzte Kuss sein könnte. Dann entzog sich Squall ihr, berührte noch einmal ihre Wange und drehte sich dann rasch um.  
  
Auch Rinoa drehte sich schnell weg, lauschte nur noch den schweren Schritten ihres Mannes, dem Klappern seiner Ausrüstung. Sie senkte den Kopf, schloss fest die Augen, Tränen rollten aus ihren Augen heraus und sie rannte in ihr Haus hinein.  
  
Die hochschwangere Rinoa ließ sich auf ihrem Bett in ihrem Haus in Balamb nieder und atmete tief vor Anstrengung durch.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	2. Part 2

Kapitel 2  
  
So lange konnten sie alle in Frieden leben, unbeschwert und frei. Frei von Sorgen, Angst und von Krieg.  
  
Doch als ein neuer Herrscher an die Macht in Galbadia kam, so kamen auch die Schwierigkeiten. Garlon Hames, ein Mann, von dem alle dachten, er würde Ordnung und Wohlstand bringen, der aber nur Macht wollte. Er unterdrückte Minderheiten und beseitigte die, die ihm Widerstand leisteten.  
  
Es war zwar nicht die Aufgabe der SEEDs, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, doch Squall fühlte sich als Kommandant des Balamb Garden dafür verantwortlich, gegen diesen Tyrannen vorzugehen.  
  
Dadurch erklärte Garlon der Welt den Krieg. Balamb alleine konnte nicht viel gegen Galbadia ausrichten, deswegen zog Squall mehr oder weniger gerne seinen Vater, Laguna Loire zur Hilfe, obwohl er ihn in dieser Hinsicht nur als Präsidenten von Esthar, und nicht als Vater ansah. Und Squall bekam die Hilfe in Form eines Soldatenheers.  
  
Die Schlacht sollte auf der Monterosa Hochebene stattfinden und die Soldaten aus Esthar und Balamb sollten in der Ebene um Dollet Schutz finden. Mit Schiffen setzte das Heer auf den Galbadia Kontinent über und sammelte sich.  
  
Als Squall mit einer Hand voll seiner besten Männer ankam, versammelten sich alle um ihn herum und langsam legte sich das Gemurmel, damit alle dem Heeresführer zuhören konnten.  
  
Eine Rede... dachte Squall. Wieder einmal. Doch ich werde nicht drum herumkommen können, und ich will es dieses Mal auch eigentlich gar nicht. Eine Rede kann Mut und Zuversicht bringen. Das brauchen sie. Beim Kampf der Gardens hat es auch funktioniert.  
  
"... ... ... Guten Morgen, ihr alle. Wie geht es euch? Ihr habt bestimmt Angst. Angst vor dieser Schlacht. Und das ist vollkommen berechtigt. Aber ihr müsst diese Angst verlieren. Auf dem Schlachtfeld könnt ihr sie nicht gebrauchen. Ihr müsst euch klar machen, für was ihr eigentlich kämpft. Ich muss zugeben, ich kenne euch nicht. Ihr seid Menschen aus Balamb, Esthar, Dollet und wahrscheinlich aus noch vielen anderen Regionen. Ihr seid SEEDs, Soldaten, ausgebildete Kämpfer und Menschen, die dafür kämpfen, dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Doch ihr seid auch noch viel wichtigere Menschen. ...Väter, Söhne, Brüder, Ehemänner; Mütter, Töchter, Schwestern, Ehefrauen; Freunde von vielen Leuten, die euch wichtig sind. Kämpft für sie! Kämpft für die, die ihr beschützen wollt! Auch ich tue das. Ich habe früher einmal erkannt, dass man nichts unversucht lassen sollte, um später nichts bereuen zu müssen. Also kämpft mit all eurem Mut, wir können es schaffen! Wir haben viele Soldaten aus Esthar bekommen, wir sind ein großes Heer mit gut ausgebildeten Kämpfern! Wir können die feindlichen Soldaten besiegen, und das werden wir! Ihr müsst nur glauben!  
  
Stellt euch den Ort vor, an den ihr wieder zurückkehren wollt, und ihr werdet wiederkehren, das verspreche ich euch! Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen, uns beschützen und auf uns aufpassen. Ihr seid alle stark, jeder Einzelne auf seine eigene Weise. Angreifer mit großer Durchschlagskraft, Magier mit starken Zaubern. Wir brauchen jeden Einzelnen! Jeder ist wichtig und unentbehrlich! Also helft mir bitte bei dieser Schlacht. Es kann die letzte sein wenn wir unsere Sache gut machen! Gebt alles und glaubt an euch, an euer Können. Ihr könnt etwas ausrichten! Ihr seid nicht einfach nur irgendwelche Soldaten, die man ersetzen kann, ihr seid diejenigen, die diese Welt auf ein Neues befreien werden!  
  
Also folgt mir! Wir werden jetzt zur Monterosa Hochebene marschieren und dort auf das feindliche Heer treffen. Dann wird die Schlacht beginnen! Und jeder Einzelne von euch wird als Kriegsheld aus ihr hervorgehen!"  
  
Squall senkte seinen Kopf und für einige Sekunden herrschte Stille. Die bunt zusammengewürfelte Menge ließ die Rede auf sich wirken und als dann die Ersten laut aufjubelten, wurde der Rest der Masse mitgerissen und alle klatschten Beifall für ihren Feldherrn.  
  
Squall, begleitet von seinen vier besten Männern, trat aus der Masse hinaus und führte den Marsch an. Eigentlich hatten alle ihm geraten, eine spezielle Uniform anzuziehen, doch natürlich bestand Squall darauf, seine alltäglichen Lieblingsklamotten zu tragen. Schwarze Lederhose, weißes T- Shirt, schwarze Lederjacke mit Federkragen. Die polierte, blitzende Gunblade Löwenherz hing an seiner Hüfte, jedem Feind Furcht einflößend, der sich ihr in den Weg stellen würde.  
  
Doch seine vier besten Männer, das waren nicht Xell, Irvine, Cifer und Laguna. Er hatte seinen Freunden im Garden befohlen, dort zu bleiben. Natürlich protestierten sie heftig du wollten sich ihm schon widersetzen, doch er zwang sie dazu, im Garden zu bleiben. Das hatte verschiedene Gründe, manche nannte Squall, manche behielt er für sich. Seinen Freunden sagte er, dass er sie nicht auf diesem Schlachtfeld sehen wollte, es sei zu gefährlich und es würde ja reichen, wenn er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde. Diesen Grund hielten alle für vollkommen sinnlos, schließlich könnten sie ja auf sich selber aufpassen. Doch dann setzte Squall noch hinzu, dass er den Garden nicht aufsichtslos zurücklassen wollte. Sie sollten dableiben, um für eventuelle Überraschungsangriffe zur Stelle zu sein. Es war ja immerhin möglich, dass Garlon einen Hinterhalt geplant hatte. Mehr oder weniger sahen Xell und die anderen dies dann ein und blieben -aber immer noch mit Missmut- im Balamb Garden.  
  
Seine vier Männer hießen Demian, Blue, Vahn, und Vincent. Demian stammte aus dem Balamb Garden selbst und war Squalls einstiger Schüler, der mit Auszeichnung bestanden hatte. Squall gab es zwar nicht offen zu, doch von Zeit zu Zeit hatte selbst Squall Schwierigkeiten, die Oberhand zu behalten. Demian war ein blonder junger Mann von stattlichem Aussehen, 19 Jahre alt. Seine Haare waren glatt und kinnlang, seine Erscheinung vermittelte etwas Majestätisches. Insgeheim hatte Squall ihn auch schon als Nachfolger ausgewählt, sollte einmal etwas passieren.  
  
Blue war der dunklere Typ, schwarze lange Haare, dunkler Teint und schwarze Kleidung, Mantel und so weiter. Squall vermutete, er war einmal ein Profikiller oder so etwas in der Art, seine Fähigkeiten ließen darauf schließen. Aber sein Können war überaus nützlich. Guter Umgang mit Pistolen auf dem Schlachtfeld war sein Markenzeichen. Und auch wenn er älter war als Squall, 8 Jahre nämlich, also 29, ließ er sich trotzdem noch etwas von ihm sagen. Er respektierte seinen Befehlshaber, weil er wusste, wie es um diesen stand. Keiner wusste, woher Blue kam, er sagte nur, dass er aus keiner Stadt käme, wahrscheinlich also so eine Art Überlebenskünstler, abgeschieden von dem Rest, dachte Squall.  
  
Vahn war der jüngste Mitstreiter im Bunde, 16 Jahre, und er erinnerte Squall das ein oder andere Mal stark an Xell. Doch Vahn besaß ungeahnte Fähigkeiten trotz seiner Jugend: meisterhafter Umgang mit seinem einzigartigen Samuraischwert. Vahn hatte schwarze, struwwelige krause Haare und trug unscheinbare Kleidung: ein rotes T-Shirt und eine weiße Hose. Vahn kam aus Esthar, und war der Sohn eines guten Freundes von Laguna.  
  
Vincent war der etwas "Übernatürliche". Er schien telekinetische sowie telepathische Fähigkeiten zu haben, mit denen er erahnen konnte, wo der Gegner hinzielen würde, bevor er überhaupt ausholte. Vincent kam in Dollet dazu, meldete sich freiwillig, um sein Können anzubieten. Der 24 Jahre alte Mann in brauner Lederkleidung kam Squall recht, als Waffe bediente er sich einer geschmeidigen und schnellen Armbrust, und Vincent verstand es bestens, mit ihr umzugehen.  
  
Dies waren also seine engsten Vertrauten, doch Squall wusste von Anfang an, dass es mit ihnen nie so wie mit Xell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis und Rinoa sein würde. Diese Vier waren einfach... anders. Außerdem glaubte Squall, nur für die Zeit dieser Schlacht mit ihnen zusammen sein, wo also seine Strategie gut hineinpasste: bloß keine Freundschaft aufbauen, sonst muss ich um sie trauern, wenn sie im Kampf fallen. Aber seien wir doch mal alle ehrlich: eigentlich läuft man in dieser Hinsicht mit dieser Einstellung doch besser, oder?  
  
--to be continued-- 


	3. Part 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Rinoa saß in ihrem Zimmer, alleine, den Kopf auf dem Tisch abgelegt, an dem sie saß, halb schlafend. Mit den Gedanken bei ihrem Mann, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf dem Weg zur Schlacht auf der Monterosa Hochebene war. Und es war ungewiss, ob er in seinen Tod oder in einen glorreichen Sieg hineinmarschieren würde.  
  
Sie wäre ja einigermaßen gerne hiergeblieben, wenn sie wüsste, dass Xell, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis und Cifer dabei wären. Doch dem war nicht so. Sie kannte zwar Squalls neue Kameraden für diese Schlacht, aber diese Vier waren nicht zu vergleichen mit seinen Freunden aus dem Garden. Doch Squall hatte ja inständig darauf bestanden, dass die Fünf hier blieben, wo man ja eigentlich leider, leider nichts gegen sagen konnte. Der Garden konnte ja wirklich nicht führerlos bleiben.  
  
Doch trotz alledem konnte Rinoa nicht die Meinung in ihren Kopf bekommen, dass Squall dort sein MUSSTE. Sie konnte es einfach nicht begreifen, auch wenn sie wollte. Und auch erkannte sie, dass sie trotzdem damit klar kommen musste, irgendwie. Rinoa verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihren Freunden, doch ihr Leben war lange nicht so erfüllt wie damals. Zu dieser Zeit gab es lange nicht soviel zu tun, und bald überkam sie die Langeweile. Rundgänge im Garden, Ausflüge nach Esthar, Deling, Timber, all das hatte sie nun schon zum x-ten Mal gemacht. Und immer noch keine Nachricht von Squall.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rinoa! Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal wieder das Tor zur Hölle besuchen und ein paar Monstern den Arsch aufreißen!?"  
  
Gelangweilt schaute Rinoa in der Gegend herum. "Ach, eigentlich... nee danke, Irvine, aber dazu habe ich irgendwie keine Lust."  
  
"Och komm schon, Rinoa!", beharrte Irvine. "Das wird bestimmt gut! Rubrum- Drachen umlegen, Drachen-Isolden umbringen, Morbols abschlachten, das macht doch Spaß! Und außerdem haben wir alle dann mal wieder was zu tun!"  
  
"Ja, mag ja sein.", erklärte Rinoa, "aber ich mag jetzt nicht. Ihr könnt ja gerne alleine gehen! Wirklich, das macht mir nichts aus! Aber ich bin nicht so richtig auf'm Dampfer, und dann sollte ich auch nichts riskieren!"  
  
Irvine verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, rieb sich grübelnd das Kinn. "Hm.", machte er. "Schätze, man kann dich wohl nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen, hm?"  
  
Rinoa lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Na dann, ich frag mal Xell, den Hasenfuß und meine Selphie, ob sie mitkommen! Mach's gut!", rief er und winkte zum Abschied.  
  
"Ja, mach das!", rief Rinoa hinterher, drehte sich um und schlenderte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung davon. Sie passierte gerade den Wegweiser und zwei Garden-Schülerinnen, die über den CC-Club tuschelten, da sah sie Cifer vom Haupttor den Gang hochkommen. Sie blieb stehen und wartete, bis er zu ihr kam.  
  
"Na Cifer, was hast du so getrieben?", fragte sie fröhlich.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an.", knurrte Cifer mürrisch.  
  
Diese Antwort versetzte Rinoas Herz in einen kleinen Schock. Genau so... genau so antwortet Squall immer. So knapp und gemein und missmutig.  
  
"Hey, was hab ich dir denn getan?", fragte Rinoa und ging neben Cifer her, welcher schnurstracks an ihr vorbeigelaufen war.  
  
"Gar nix.", entgegnete Cifer.  
  
"Ah ja, klar! Schlecht drauf? Nicht so erfolgreich im Kampf gegen die Monster der Alclad-Ebene gewesen? Hat ein Beißkäfer dich in die Knie gezwungen?" Rinoa kicherte leise in sich hinein.  
  
"HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!", fuhr Cifer sie an, als er stehenblieb und mit der Hand ausholte. Doch Rinoa machte einen Satz nach hinten und wich ihm somit aus. Verschreckt starrte sie den aufgebrachten Cifer an. "Strapazier ... meine ... Nerven ... bloß ... nicht!" Sagte er ruhig und bedrohlich.  
  
"E-e-entschuldigung...", stammelte Rinoa unbeholfen. Und bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, wendete Cifer ihr auch schon wieder den Rücken zu und zog in Richtung Quartiere ab.  
  
Rinoa blieb noch ein oder zwei Minuten dort stehen und überlegte. Was hatte Cifer nur so wütend gemacht? Okay, es war schon ziemlich gemein gewesen, ihn so zu provozieren, aber das war bestimmt nicht das einzige, was ihn aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Tja, dachte Rinoa sich. Wenn Quistis ihr über den Weg laufen würde, würde sie sie danach fragen.  
  
  
  
Naja, wirklich über den Weg gelaufen war Quistis ihr nicht, Rinoa hatte ein bißchen geschummelt und kam zu Quistis in das Klassenzimmer, wo sie vor kurzem unterrichtet hatte. Rinoa lugte um die Ecke, um sicherzugehen, nicht in eine unangenehme Situation hereinzuplatzen, sah jedoch nur Quistis an ihrem Tisch sitzend, Zettel kontrollierend. Quistis war jetzt 22 Jahre alt und sah nur ein wenig älter aus. Intelligent und erwachsener als alle anderen sah sie schon immer aus, aber jetzt, nach vier Jahren, war es noch ein wenig deutlicher geworden.  
  
Rinoa klopfte am Türrahmen an.  
  
Quistis hob den Kopf und lächelte, als sie Rinoa sah. "Hi!", rief sie fröhlich. "Was führt dich denn zu mir?"  
  
"Och, nichts Bestimmtes.", sagte Rinoa und kam auf Quistis zu. "Wollt dich nur mal so besuchen und gucken, was du so treibst."  
  
"Ach, ich kontrolliere die Tests dieser Klasse. Eine Katastrophe, sag ich dir!!! Keiner passt auf, es ist wirklich schlimm!" Verzweifelt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
Rinoa aber runzelte die Stirn. "Unaufmerksamkeit? Mit dir als Ausbilderin? Das geht doch gar nicht, du bist doch immer so streng!?!"  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß.", gestand Quistis. "Irgendwie bin ich in letzter Zeit nicht so gut drauf, ich weiß auch nicht warum." Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und atmete aus. "In letzter Zeit geht auch einfach alles schief."  
  
Rinoa runzelte wieder die Stirn. "Hat es vielleicht etwas mit Cifer zu tun?", vermutete sie.  
  
Quistis blickte auf, und gestand dann, indem sie verzweifelt dreinsah. Sie nahm ihre Brille ab, legte sie auf den Tisch und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Das ist wahr. Wir haben in letzter Zeit ein wenig Stress. Irgendwie reden wir nur noch aneinander vorbei, und wenn wir mal wirklich miteinander sprechen, dann artet das in Streit aus.", erzählte sie.  
  
"Hm, naja, ich mein das nicht böse, aber: mit Cifer als Ehemann lässt das bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten!", pflichtete Rinoa ihr bei.  
  
"Ja, du hast schon recht, es ist wirklich nicht einfach mit ihm. Aber", sie zuckte gezwungen lächelnd mit den Schultern, "was soll's? Der Mann hat's mir einfach angetan!"  
  
"Kenn ich, Quistis, kenn ich! Nen Typen als Ehemann zu haben, der dagegen NIE etwas sagt, ist auch nicht gerade einfach!"  
  
Beide lachten still in sich hinein. Dann stand Quistis auf und legte einen Arm um Rinoas Schulter. "Da haben wir uns beide was vorgenommen, was? Komm, lass uns in die Mensa gehen und nen Happen essen, ja?"  
  
  
  
Nach dem Essen in der Mensa ging Rinoa wieder in ihr Zimmer um etwas zu lesen oder zu sehen, ob was im Fernsehen liefe, doch als sie vor ihrer Tür stand, bemerkte sie plötzlich, dass sie Post bekommen hatte.  
  
Sie fischte den Brief aus dem Postkasten und riss ihn ungeduldig auf. Ja, er war von Squall!!! Hastig lies sie die Zeilen herunter:  
  
Liebe Rinoa, mir geht es gut. Ich will nicht sagen, dass es allen so geht, aber wir halten uns tapfer. Garlons Armee ist stärker, als wir erwartet haben, doch wir werden sicherlich mit ihnen fertig. Beide Seiten sind reichlich dezimiert, aber Blue, Vahn, Demian und Vincent zeigen ungeahnte Qualitäten. Wenn wir sie nicht hätten... Viele von den freien Leuten, die zu uns gekommen sind, sind schon nicht mehr, aber die Soldaten aus Esthar unterstützen uns sehr gut. Wir kommen langsam, aber stetig voran. Wenigstens ist Garlon auch auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich stand ihm schon gegenüber, kam aber nicht an ihn heran. Wir müssen ihn besiegen, und das werden wir auch. Der Weg ist beschwerlich, und wenn der Kampf hier vorbei ist, werden wir nur noch wenige sein. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich das hier überstehe, aber ich bete, dass ich wieder zu dir zurückkehren kann und dann dich und unser Kind in meinen Armen halten kann. Wie geht es dir und dem Kleinen? Hab keine Angst, Rinoa. Wir werden wieder zusammen sein. Du weißt doch, was wir uns versprochen haben? Ich werde da sein.  
  
In Liebe, dein Squall  
  
--to be continued-- 


	4. Part 4

Kapitel 4  
  
  
  
Squall ließ den Stift aus seiner Hand fallen, nachdem er die letzten Worte auf das Blatt Papier geschrieben hatte.  
  
"In Liebe, Dein Squall", las er noch einmal die letzte Zeile. "Mir geht es gut." "Wir halten uns tapfer."  
  
... ... ...alles Lüge.  
  
Wir sind kurz vor dem Auseinanderfallen. Nur noch halb so viel Männer wie die von Garlon, dann wären wir noch gut dran. Aber so wie es jetzt aussieht... das werden wir nie schaffen. Die sind einfach zu gut. Sie radieren uns aus wie Ameisen, wie kleine, schwache Beißkäfer. Und wir können nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Waren wir nicht gut genug vorbereitet? Wir hätten mehr sein müssen, aber woher? Woher sollten wir die Leute nehmen?  
  
Es ist einfach alles schiefgelaufen. Ich... habe versagt. Es ist alles meine Schuld, es hätte anders sein können, aber ich habe es verbockt. Alles falsch gemacht... alles! Was werden sie jetzt von mir denken? Ell? Was denkst du jetzt von mir? Hilf mir doch... das hast du doch sonst auch immer getan, oder? Warum nicht jetzt?  
  
Und mit einem Mal spürte Squall ein ohrenbetäubendes Summen in den Ohren. Er hielt sich die Hände an die Ohren um das Geräusch abzudämpfen, aber es half nichts. Er bäumte sich kurz auf, unterdrückte einen Schrei, und fiel dann benommen zu Boden...  
  
  
  
Er sah... undeutliche Schemen. Eine Landschaft, eine Insel, grün mit Bergen am Horizont. Dort einen Wald, Häuser, Schienen, und dann ein großes Etwas. Rund, schneckenförmig. Der Garden. Das Innere, der Wegweiser, Garden- Schüler und Ausbilder. Selphie und Irvine liefen vorbei, die Treppe zum Aufzug hoch.  
  
"Komm, Irviiiiiiiiiiiiie! Beeil dich, wir ham doch nicht den ganzen Tag Zeeeeiiiit!", rief sie fröhlich. Irvine schlenderte ausgelaugt hinterher.  
  
Sie fuhren in den 3.Stock und trafen auf Quistis. "Hey, da ist ja meine Lieblingsausbilderin!", sagte Irvine.  
  
"Hallo Selphie!", erwiderte Quistis ironisch. "Rinoa ist gerade oben bei Direktor Cid, sie sprechen über die Monterosa-Schlacht."  
  
Xell kam hinter dem zweiten Aufzug hervor. Er schlug mit der Faust in die Handfläche und knurrte unzufrieden. "Warum hat Squall mich nicht mitkommen lassen? Ich hätte diesen scheiß Galbadianern so was von in den Hintern getreten!!!"  
  
Irvine räusperte sich.  
  
"Oh, sorry.", entschuldigte sich Xell. Er schlug auf den Boden. "Aber wirklich. Uns hier festzuhalten war mehr als gemein.", fügte Xell hinzu.  
  
"Hast recht, Kleiner.", pflichtete Irvine ihm bei. "Wir hätten ihm wirklich eine Hilfe sein können, aber er wieder mit seinem 'Ihr sollt euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen'-Scheiß!"  
  
"Ihr mögt ja recht haben, Jungs", schaltete sich Quistis ein, "aber wir müssen es nun mal so hinnehmen, wie es ist. Wir waren damals doch alle mit Squall einverstanden, dann sollten wir jetzt unser Wort halten."  
  
"Ihr habt aaaaaaalle recht, aber ich wär trotzdem lieber mit dabei anstatt hier ruuuuuumzusitzen!", erklärte Selphie.  
  
Squall überlegte. Sie reden schon wieder so komisch über mich. 'Squall macht dies, Squall macht das'... ich hasse das, wenn sie so reden! Ich bin doch noch lange nicht aus der Welt. Warum vertrauen sie mir nicht einfach? Oder... vielleicht, weil ICH ihnen nicht vertraue? ... ...  
  
Rinoa und Direktor Cid kamen mit dem Aufzug herunter. "Hallo meine Schüler! Wie geht es ihnen? Naja, ich will nicht oberflächlich sein, sondern gleich zur Sache kommen: Unsere Beobachtungen und Boten zeigen, dass es nicht ganz so rosig aussieht, wie wir es gern hätten." Cid ging in die Runde, um jeden ansehen zu können. "Wir überlegen, ob wir den Rückzug anordnen."  
  
"Aber dürfen sie das überhaupt? Hat nicht Squall das Sagen, ob er bleiben will oder nicht?", fragte Irvine aufgebracht.  
  
"Ja, eigentlich schon, aber er könnte die Situation auch verkennen und falsch einschätzen, er könnte denken, er würde es noch schaffen, aus Übermut heraus.", erklärte Cid.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie mal, Direktor", unterbrach Quistis, "aber verwechseln sie da nicht zwei Personen? Squall ist übervorsichtig und nicht waghalsig. Das, was sie beschrieben haben, würde eher auf Cifer zutreffen, nicht auf Squall!"  
  
Alle senkten demütig den Kopf, auch Quistis. Immerhin war es ihr Ehemann. "Früher jedenfalls.", setzte sie hinzu.  
  
Keiner sagte etwas. Eine unangenehme Stille entstand. Rinoa war diejenige, die das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. "Wir müssen Squall vertrauen." Alle schreckten innerlich ein wenig auf. "Er wird es schon schaffen, ich weiß es. Wir kennen ihn doch alle, er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen, findet ihr nicht?" Urplötzlich griff sie sich an ihren Bauch und unterdrückte einen Schmerzensschrei. "Aaah!"  
  
"Rinoa, was hast du?", rief Quistis und eilte zu ihr. Sie griff ihr unter die Arme und stützte sie ab.  
  
"Das Baby...", stammelte sie, hastig atmend. "...bestimmt Wehen."  
  
"Komm, lass uns runter zu Dr. Kadowaki gehen.", sagte Quistis und geleitete sie mit Irvines Hilfe zum Aufzug.  
  
Das Bild vor Squalls Augen verschwamm, Konturen verblassten und der träumerische Zustand schwand dahin. Er wich einem Gefühl von drückendem Schmerz und Benommenheit. Squall blinzelte und sah vier Köpfe, die im Kreis angeordnet über ihm waren und immer wieder seinen Namen riefen.  
  
"Squall!" "Commander!" "Squall, was hast du?" "Sag doch was!"  
  
Noch leicht benommen richtete Squall Leonhart sich auf und rieb sich die Schläfen. "Ich...", wollte er erklären, fand dann aber nicht die richtigen Worte.  
  
"Commander, was war denn los?", fragte Demian.  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht." Doch Squall wusste ganz genau. "Es ist aber nichts... kein Grund zur Sorge."  
  
"Aber Squall!", lenkte der junge Vahn ein. "Beunruhigt dich das nicht?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich.", gab Squall kurz angebunden zurück um nichts erklären zu müssen. "Und jetzt möchte ich in Ruhe gelassen werden." Squall stand auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung und zog ab. Er ließ verblüffte und erstaunte Freunde zurück, die überhaupt nicht wussten, was passiert war.  
  
  
  
Wieder ein getöteter Galbadianer. Er schlitzte den nächsten der Länge nach auf. Der tote Körper fiel zu Boden. Er hob die Gunblade über den Kopf, traf damit einen Gegner hinter ihm direkt zwischen die Augen, und streckte den vor ihm auch noch zu Boden. Direkt ins Herz. Er zog die Löwenherz aus dem blutenden Galbadianer heraus um sie gleich wieder in das Fleisch eines anderen zu bohren.  
  
Dann traf ihn ein Gegner an der Schulter. Ein kurzer, aber ein tiefer Schnitt brachte eine klaffende Wunde zum Vorschein, die ihn weiter behinderte, doch er ließ sich nicht aufhalten und schlug weiter mit seiner Gunblade um sich. Doch immer noch waren der Gegner unendliche. Ihre Zahl schien nicht abzunehmen doch Squall zwang sich entschlossen dazu, weiterzukämpfen. Für den Garden. Für das Land.  
  
Für Rinoa.  
  
Mit seiner messerscharfen Gunblade hackte Squall einem weiteren Gegner den Arm ab und brachte es dann zu Ende. Er hörte das Geknatter von Maschinengewehren um sich herum. Ein Feuerball, Blitze und Eiszauber flogen ihm um die Ohren. Pfeile schwirrten durch die Luft und er konnte das für ihn angenehme Singen der Metallklingen hören.  
  
Doch er kämpfte sich weiter nach vorne, schlug jeden Galbadianer um, der ihm im Weg stand, der ihm den Weg zu Garlon Hames versperrte, welchen er in weiter Ferne auf seinem Podium ausmachen konnte.  
  
Der Weg war noch so lang und Squall war schon so schwach. Verletzt und geschwächt durch die vereinzelten Schnitte und eine große Wunde bei den Rippen, so konnte er nicht mehr allzu lange durchhalten. Aber er musste. Ell sollte doch stolz auf ihn sein, er musste stark für sie sein, koste es was es wolle.  
  
Beschwerlich schleppte Squall seinen müden Körper weiter auf Garlon zu. "Demian!!!", schrie er. "Blue, Vahn, Vincent!!!!!!" Eine Vielzahl an Galbadianern stand um ihn herum und er reduzierte sie ein wenig.  
  
Demian kam als erster. "Ja Squall, ich bin hier.", meldete er sich.  
  
Squall hustete und hielt sich schmerzerfüllt die Rippen. "Hilf mir... zu Garlon zu kommen." Als er das gesagt hatte, bemerkte er, dass er um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Aber er entschied trotzdem, sich jetzt nicht darum zu kümmern, es war ihm egal.  
  
Dann kamen Blue und Vahn angerannt, und der junge Vahn entdeckte den geschwächten Squall, dort am Boden auf den Knien, schwer unter seinen Schmerzen leidend. "Squall! Oh nein, was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte er unbeholfen.  
  
In diesem Moment kam auch Vincent dazu und sie waren komplett. Er reagierte schnell, ohne Fragen zu stellen, und zauberte Vigra auf Squall. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf, war aber trotzdem nicht völlig geheilt. "Wir müssen", er hustete wieder einmal, "zu Garlon kommen! Kommt mit.", sagte er etwas schwach doch seine Entschlossenheit konnte auch dadurch nicht verborgen bleiben.  
  
Zu fünft kämpften sie sich ab dann durch die Massen von galbadianischen Soldaten und waren in ausreichendem Maße erfolgreich. Auch wenn sie das ein oder andere Mal von zu vielen Feinden umzingelt waren und einige Treffer einsacken mussten, halfen die fünf Elitesoldaten sich gegenseitig so oft es ging.  
  
Der Abstand zwischen Squall und Garlon wurde immer kleiner und er kam seinem Ziel immer näher. Sein Ziel, Garlon Hames zu töten und damit das Land wieder von der Tyrannei zu erlösen, um wieder Frieden in Balamb, Galbadia, Esthar und Trabia herzustellen. Endlich wieder. Um endlich wieder in Freiheit leben zu können und nicht immer kämpfen zu müssen. Er hatte das satt, ein für alle Mal.  
  
Squall stieß einen lauten Kampfesschrei aus und kam an sein Limit. Mittels des Herzensbrechers löschte er alle Feinde im Umkreis von 50 Metern aus.  
  
Jetzt...  
  
Jetzt hatte er freie Bahn für Garlon. Er stand schutzlos da und Squall atmete noch einmal tief durch um sich vorzubereiten. Er sammelte noch einmal all seine Kräfte. Demian kam zu ihm. Squall holte einen Fetzen Papier aus seiner Brusttasche heraus und drückte ihn an Demians Brust. "Bring das zu einem Boten." Demian schaute ihn verdutzt an und reagierte nicht. "SCHNELL!!!!", schrie Squall ohne ihn anzugucken. "Das werde ich alleine regeln."  
  
Blue, Vahn und Vincent kamen dazu, doch er sagte ihnen: "Geht wieder zurück zu den Anderen. Sie können eure Hilfe mehr gebrauchen als ich hier." Doch sie zeigten keine Reaktion, wollten ihrem Truppenführer nicht gehorchen. "Geht! Das hier ist eine Sache die nur mich was angeht. Ich muss das mit Garlon selbst erledigen. Geht jetzt. ... Ich danke euch."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten rannte Squall urplötzlich auf Garlon zu, in einem irrsinnigen Tempo, getrieben von dem so unglaublich starken Wunsch, diese Schlacht zu beenden.  
  
--to be continued-- 


	5. Part 5

Kapitel 5  
  
  
  
Liebe Rinoa,  
  
die Schlacht geht zu Ende. Doch ich kann nicht einschätzen, für wen sie sich zum Guten wenden wird. Deswegen sage ich dir gar nichts, um dich nicht anzulügen und dich auch nicht zu beunruhigen. Du möchtest bestimmt wissen, wie es mir geht, doch das kann ich selber nicht mehr so richtig sagen. Körperlich geht es mir ganz in Ordnung, doch innen drin, da ist nur... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Ich will, dass diese Schlacht zu Ende geht, damit ich wieder nach Hause, zu dir kann. Aber... ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich dich wiedersehe, und ich weiß nicht ob ich im Kampf besteh, ich kann es wirklich nicht sagen.  
  
Ich sage das nur, damit du dir keine falschen Hoffnungen machst. Du sollst auf alles gefasst sein und das Recht haben, alles zu wissen. Pass gut auf dich auf, denn wenn wir nicht gewinnen, wird sich keiner mehr Garlon in den Weg stellen können, dann wird es niemanden mehr geben, der ihn aufhalten kann. Pass gut auf dich und auf unseren Sohn auf. Und erzähl ihm nicht allzu viel von mir, sonst wird er noch Alpträume bekommen!  
  
Ich Liebe Dich Rinoa! Wir werden das schon irgendwie schaffen!  
  
In Liebe, Dein Squall  
  
  
  
Der Brief kam erst zwei Wochen an, nachdem die Nachricht verbreitet wurde, Garlon Hames wäre getötet worden.  
  
Man fand eine Leiche, die eindeutig als die von Garlon identifiziert werden konnte. Es war also wirklich überstanden. Doch nicht für Rinoa. Für sie war noch gar nichts überstanden.  
  
"Mami, warum weinst du?", fragte ein kleiner Junge in orangenem T-Shirt mit grünen Zacken darauf und einer grünen Hose. Er zupfte am Zipfel ihres blauen Gewandes.  
  
Rinoa zwang ein Lachen auf ihr Gesicht, verstrubbelte das Haar des kleinen Jungen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Mami hat nur ein kleines Aua, aber das geht schon wieder weg."  
  
Darion Leonhart drehte sich wortlos um und stolperte mit seinem einen Jahr wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Eine Leiche von Squall wurde aber nicht gefunden. Das gab Rinoa den einzigen, aber doch so klitzekleinen Trost, dass es noch nicht ganz verloren war. Wie sollte der Kleine nur ohne einen Vater aufwachsen? Er wäre solch ein guter gewesen. Stopp, was redest du da???, fragte sich Rinoa innerlich. Wieso "er wäre"? Es ist noch überhaupt nichts gesagt, er kann immer noch wieder zurückkommen, nur wann ist die Frage. Es wird schon passieren.  
  
Und was wenn nicht? Rinoas Schultern fingen an zu zucken. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in der linken Hand, ließ den Kopf hängen. Mit der anderen Hand stützte sie sich auf der Küchentheke ab und fing an zu weinen. Sie weinte bittere Tränen, die ihr aus den Augen liefen und auf die graue Oberfläche der Küche tropften.  
  
Nicht schon wieder, nicht schon wieder!, dachte sie sich. "Nicht schon wieder...", brachte sie dann unter ihren Tränen leise hervor. Sie wollte nicht noch einmal in dieser Einsamkeit leben, nie wieder. Die Zeit von Squalls Gefangenschaft unter Rufus war schon die Hölle auf Erden gewesen, und was kam jetzt? Würde sich das alles wiederholen, nur mit der Änderung, dass Squall dieses Mal wirklich tot sein würde? Diese Gedanken trieben Rinoa zu Boden. Sie ließ sich in der Ecke an den zwei Wänden hinuntergleiten und blieb dann auf dem kalten Küchenboden sitzen. Für eine sehr lange Weile.  
  
  
  
Bei Edea war es ihr ein bißchen besser ergangen. Das schaffte Ablenkung, dadurch dass Quistis und die anderen öfter mal zu Besuch kamen. Darion spielte munter mit Selphie und Irvine fangen, was oft ins Auge ging, aber das würde es ja wohl immer.  
  
Der andere kleine Junge lief auch immer hinterher, ging aber dabei etwas brutaler zu als Darion. Xell hatte einmal versucht den anderen Jungen, der genau so alt war wie Darion, zu stoppen, weil er sich sonst noch etwas tun würde, aber der Kleine streckte ihm die Zunge raus, trat ihn vors Schienenbein und meinte nur: "Hasenfuß!!!" Der Sohn von Quistis und Cifer hieß Claw, und wie man sehen kann, hatte er viel von seinem Vater geerbt.  
  
An einem ruhigen Tag, wo keiner von Rinoas Freunden aus dem Garden dort war, ging sie alleine nach draußen. Sie wollte zu der Blumenwiese, um sich diese malerische Landschaft anzusehen. Also schlenderte sie den Weg zur Wiese entlang und blieb dann genau dort stehen, wo sie stand, als sie und Squall sich ihr Versprechen gegeben hatten.  
  
Als ein starker Windhauch ihre Haare durchwirbelte, fröstelte Rinoa ein wenig und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Man konnte sehen, wie der Wind durch die Blumen und die Grashalme wehte und dann diese Linien auf das Feld zeichnete. Wunderschöne Wolken zierten den Himmel und ließen vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen durchscheinen.  
  
Und in ihren Gedanken sah sie Squall. Sie sah sein Gesicht, seine tiefen blauen Augen, in denen sie immer nur versinken wollte. Seine Narbe, die ihn so unverwechselbar aussehen ließ. Seine Haare, störrisch wie er selbst in seinem Gesicht stehend. Seinen Körper, muskulös, kräftig und stark. Sie sah ihn, wie er auf der Wiese entlang lief, direkt auf sie zu, und bei dieser Vorstellung lachte sie glücklich.  
  
Rinoa!, rief er in ihren Gedanken. Rinoa!  
  
Ich bin hier, Squall!, dachte sie wie um ihm zu antworten. Ich bin hier. Und sie sah ihn immer weiter auf sie zukommen, er war aber noch weit entfernt.  
  
Rinoa!  
  
Sie konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie seine Stimme sich anhörte.  
  
Rinoa!  
  
Konnte hören, wie er nach ihr rief in ihren Gedanken.  
  
Rinoa!  
  
Wie er zu ihr kommen wollte, um sie in seine Arme zu schließen und sie ganz fest an seinen Oberkörper zu pressen, um sie nie wieder loszulassen.  
  
Rinoa!  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Sie schreckte auf. Hatte sie da wirklich seine Stimme gehört? Sie war so entfernt...  
  
"Rinoa!"  
  
Sie riss ihre Augen auf. Träumte sie oder war sie wach? Dort auf der Wiese sah sie eine Person in schwarzer Kleidung, auf sie zustolpernd. Rinoa verengte ihre Augen um mehr zu erkennen.  
  
Dann fühlte es sich an, als ob ihr Herz aufatmen würde. Es war Squall!  
  
Sie schrie seinen Namen. "SQUALL!!!"  
  
Und Squall antwortete ihr. "RINOA!!!"  
  
Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein wunderschönes Lächeln ab und mit einem Mal sprang sie die kleine Klippe herunter, unachtsam der Höhe und landete auf der Wiese. Dann rannte sie auf ihren verschollen geglaubten Ehemann zu. Im Laufen bemerkte sie jedoch, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er hielt sich die Seite und sein Körper schüttelte sich.  
  
Rinoa beschleunigte ihren Schritt und als sie ungefähr 10 Schritte von ihm entfernt war, fiel er geschwächt auf sein Knie. Sie rannte zu ihm und kniete sich ebenfalls hin, stützte seinen Oberkörper ab und blickte ihm dann in die Augen.  
  
"Rinoa.", brachte er hervor.  
  
"Squall.", antwortete sie und fiel ihm um den Hals. Dann brach in Tränen der Freude aus und drückte ihn immer wieder fester und fester. "Ich hatte dich schon fast verloren gegeben!", schluchzte sie.  
  
"Und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es noch bis hierher schaffe.", sagte Squall. Er versuchte mit der Kraft, die ihm noch blieb, seine Frau auch zu umarmen, konnte aber nur eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legen.  
  
"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Rinoa, als sie Squall wieder von sich wegschob, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. "Du musst sofort zu einem Arzt.  
  
"Es geht schon.", sagte Squall (natürlich). Er rappelte sich mit aller Kraft auf und kam dann solide zum Stehen. Als die beiden dann voreinander standen und sich tief in die Augen blickten, küssten sie sich langsam und innig. Sie küssten sich so lange und intensiv, dass sie nicht sahen, dass ein kleiner Junge in einem orangenen T-Shirt mit grünen Zacken darauf die Wiese herunter gestolpert kam, um zu sehen, was dort wohl los war.  
  
"Mami?", fragte er verwirrt.  
  
Rinoa und Squall lösten sich aus ihrem Kuss und sahen Darion an. Rinoa ging auf ihren Sohn zu und hockte sich zu ihm, ihm über den Kopf streichelnd.  
  
Immer noch auf Squall starrend zeigte er auf ihn als er Rinoa fragte: "Wer issn das, Mami?"  
  
Rinoa hob Darion auf ihren Arm und ging zu Squall. Sie stellte sich ganz nah an ihn heran, sodass Darion ihn gut betrachten konnte.  
  
"Das... das ist dein Papi."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
Author's note: So, endlich fertig! Auch wenn dieses Fic nicht lang aussieht, es lag doch eine ganz schön lange Pause zwischen zweitem und drittem Teil, weil mir irgendwie der Stoff für die Handlung ausgegangen ist. Aber den vierten und fünften Teil habe ich an einem Stück geschrieben, sodass ich jetzt endgültig glücklich bin, diese Fiction abgeschlossen zu haben!  
  
Ich danke allen, die die Fiction nett gereviewt haben und mich somit unterstützt und angeregt haben, weiterzuschreiben, auch wenn das nicht allzu viele waren... *ähem*  
  
Na dann, lest fleißig weiter und immer schön reviewen, sonst ist das nämlich gemein! yours, Rinoa85! 


End file.
